Shining Future Book 2: Z-Corp Saga
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Having defeated Cooler and begun training the new Z Warriors discover what new challenges await Trunks, Akina and their friends. AU Story TrunksXOC. Several OC's in Story and introducing characters from Dragon Ball Super in new ways. Features 2 Arcs TRANING ARC & LEGENDARY ARC


IM BACK TOOK TIME TO FLESH OUT HOW I WANTED THESE BOOKS TO GO AND I THINK IM READY TO GO

SHINING FUTURE BOOK 2: Z-Corp Saga

* * *

 **Training Arc**

 **Ch 1: Rise of the New World**

After a couple days of natural rest, Trunks decided it was time to check in with the new recruits training. He got up out of his bed and went about his morning routine throwing and made his way to the large kitchen where he was a bit shocked to see Akina already up and standing next to Chi-chi fixing breakfast while Pan sat at the table coloring. Trunks walk up on Akina and placed a kiss on her cheek causing the girl's face to burn with a blush. "Good morning ladies!" he said going towards the table. Chi-Chi just nodded said nothing and smiled at the two's budding relationship.

Pan saw Trunks enter the room "Uncle Trunks!"

Trunks smiled "Hey squirt" he stated as she ran up giving him a hug he picked her up tossing her in the air and catching her

Akina smiled as she joined brought 2 more plates to the alright stacked table "Good Morning Trunks" she said with a sweet smile as she took a seat at the table

Trunks sat Pan back in her chair he then also took a seat next to Akina. Chi-Chi sat down to join them "Seems like you two have a busy day ahead of you the recruits training officially starts today right?" she asked

"Yes mam Master Roshi has been watching them spar for the last couple days to get a gauge on their fighting styles the real training begins today" Trunks replied

Akina ate 3 sticky buns and then wiped her mouth "Yea from what Dad and Krillin said it won't be like they expect it to be" she said with a giggle

The all laughed and ate their breakfast, talking about what kinda of training they would start them off with and then Trunks asked where his mother was.

"I think she's still sleep" Chi-chi answered

Akina shook her head "I don't think she ever went to sleep last night she said she and 16 where gonna start studying to Big Gete Star and you know once she gets started on a project..."

"...yea it will take nothing short of the earth exploding to bring her up for air" Trunks chuckled "I'll go check on her later, Akina you ready to go see the others"

She nodded "You know it"

The two got up and placed their many plates in the large dishwasher and then took off flying across the island to Training Grounds #1 at the lower part of the island by the beach. Master Roshi had them meet there about 2 hours ago to start with a prework out, as the two Saiyan warriors arrived they saw Note and Beat sparring against Videl while Roshi watched. They landed next to Roshi holding hands and asked how it was going.

"So far so good I have to say I am impressed Videl is a prodigious fighter I assume this is due to training with her father all her life and then having been training by Gohan." he then looked at the young ones "Both Beat and Note have tremendous potential their style is good but can be better and as you can see they work well when fighting together!"

"I agree its one of the reasons I chose both of them..." Trunks smiled "...starting them off so young they could grow to be the worlds greatest protectors"

Roshi held his hand up and halted their match "Alright bring it in"

The recruits all came over "Morning Trunks" both Beat and Note called out with Videl just waving

"Morning guys today your training officially begins and I wish you the best of luck, Master Roshi will oversee your beginning training once you have toughened up will move to stage 2"

Master Roshi tossed out a capsule and out of them came 3 turtle shells. "You will use these to help you while we train go ahead put them on"

Beat nodded and went to pick it up "What the hell these things are heavy" he states and he struggles to put it on.

The others have the same thoughts as they put on the shells. Master Roshi had a spark of nostalgia thinking back to when Goku and Krillin. "Get used to them because until the end of the month you will be wearing these while you train and to start everyday you will start from this training ground and run 10 laps to the hanger and back."

Everyone laughed when Beat fainted, he quickly got back up a determined look on his face "Ok...no problem...look out Trunks soon I'll be able to keep up with you"

"I don't doubt it Beat" Trunks smiled

Master Roshi nodded "Alright you three get ready...go"

* * *

 ** _Bulma's Personal Lab on the Island_**

Bulma and 16 had began working with the chunk of the Big Gete Star that he managed to save and they begin to work with it. It turns out 16 has merged with and is completely in control of the BGS and they begin to implement it into the capsule corp systems with it Bulma believes they will be able to tremendously speed up the rebuilding of the new cities. The ideas were endless she thought using this to create new capsules, 16 drones and upgrading 16's body and so much more.

"16 are you saying that the BGS is sentiant" Bulma asked

16 nodded "Yes I am in control but there is an artifical intellgicance that was locked away by Cooler do you want me to unlock it"

Bulma took a thinking pose "Hmmm I would be careful is there anyway for you to determine if it is a hostile AI?"

"I could take time and speak with her"

"Oh its a she hmm interesting" Bulma stated stroking her chin

* * *

Meanwhile the recruits begin training, Trunks is ready to train with Akina and Cargo excited to actually be able to use almost his full power since she was now a super saiyan and he was a super namekian. At the moment they were flying to a nearby wasteland along the way he used this time to think. He was also planning to began prepping Akina to use the spirit bomb which her father taught her the basics to but she didn't take to it. It was decided that if a fight came to the last resort then she would be the one to charge it will everyone else runs point.

 ** _Flashback_**

Akina and Trunks walk back to the chamber to freshen up after a long day of training in the HBTC

"So if it ever comes to needing to pull out the spirit bomb I think you should be the one to use it Akina"

"Huh why me Trunks?"

"Its only right that you use your father's finsher but more than that you have infinity energy and in theory should be able charge the attack much faster than Goku ever could"

She looked at him in awe "You really think so?"

"Yup I really do!" Trunks smiled

Trunks also explained that Goku used the spirit bomb in two ways as a massive finish or as an energy boost absorbing the energy and using what her father called the Super Dragon Fist

 ** _Present Day_**

The trio continued to fly into a heavily wooded area headed to the lookout

Cargo flew with his arms folded "So where are we going again?"

"A special training place it has a really cool room" Trunks smiled

* * *

 ** _Over the course of the next few weeks_**

Trunks traveled back to the city and reported to King Furry regularly on the status of the Z-Corp recruits. It was his first report getting back to earth after the Cooler battle he reported the plight of the namekian people. Hearing about their times helping earth and now in need he decided he would introduce them to the world as citzens of earth. Soon they help them settle in several deserted areas and islands around the earth creating several New Namekian villages.

With Cargo joining the Z-Corp as a bridge between the Humans and Namekians, a strong and wise namekian Pirine is named the Elder of the Dragon Clan while his brother Saonel who has his misgivings on taking charity from humans relocates to one of the far off villages. Dende being long time friends of the Earthlings becomes the new guardian of Earth with the intent creating new earth style Dragon Balls with enhanced powers granting 3 wishes with the same rules as the Namekian balls.

"It will take about 100 Days to create Dragon Balls from stratch, meanwhile I've also enhanced the duration of how long you can go in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber changing it from twice in a lifetime to whenever you want.

"Thanks Dende this will help for the future" Trunks nodded

"No problem my friend you've done so much for us its the least I could do for you"

At the months end Roshi deems the human z-fighters are ready for the next step. Trunks looked at them and could sense they were stronger and faster than before.

"Seems like you've toughened up good now its time for the next step the next 100 days will put you all through the ringer learning to harness ki and the first lesson is flight." Trunks smiled


End file.
